


"Movie Night"

by Demiboy_Luffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen, Happy, Implied Relationships, Kinda, Movie Night, Nakamaship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiboy_Luffy/pseuds/Demiboy_Luffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just another movie night</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Movie Night"

      Nami sighed for the hundreth time that night, and leaned back into Zoro's shoulder. Currently, she and Zoro's apartment was chock full of people that were much too picky with their movies. Robin was sitting next to Nami in the middle of the couch, Franky being on the other side of her. Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper were in a row in front of the couch, and Brook was sitting in the recliner.

      "We have to watch an action movie!" Luffy argued over and over. Nami rolled her eyes, but Robin giggled. "Why an action movie, when we can watch a horror movie?" Robin suggested.

      "I second that!" Franky had laughed out loud at Usopp and Chopper's faces

      "There's no way I'm watching a horror movie!" Chopper shouted, over excited as always. Nami heard Usopp mumbling about having scary-movie-itis and couldn't help but roll her eyes. She listened to her friends argue over the movie, before her Zoro decided to pitch in is two cents.

      "Let's just watch an action movie. Most of us want to anyway." Zoro suggested. 'He must be getting sick of the arguing too' Nami thought. Just then, the doorbell rang. Nami turned to give Zoro a look as to say 'You're getting that.' and he promptly rolled his eyes. He definetly got the message. He got up to answer the door, and Nami stretched herself out over his spot. Zoro was away for aminute or two, but returned to the room with Sanji and Law trailing behind him.

      "Look who ugly brought." Zoro said, throwing his thumb back at Law, who was currently being tackled by Luffy. Sanji shot a glare at the green haired man for the insult , but didn't reply.

      "You brought Law! Did you bring food, too?" Luffy asked, eyes filled with hope. Sanji felt generous, and handed a large paper bag filled with carmel corn to the bouncy black-haired boy.

      "Now I have Law, and popcorn!" Luffy shot a fist up in the air, before promptly grabbing hold of Law and dragging him to sit on the floor with Usopp and Chopper. Nami laughed at his antics, and lifted her head off the armrest to let Zoro return to his spot.

       Although they rarely ever had time to watch a movie after all was said and done, movie night was always her favorite night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it!


End file.
